Kagome
by FiraLili
Summary: Años después se contaría como una sacerdotisa purifico corazones a expensas de su vida y de cómo una perla se manifestó por su sacrificio, una perla que se perdió entre las páginas del tiempo. /*Historia original de Secht Huitte*/
1. Prefacio

**Muy buenas noches, los primeros dos capítulos de éste proyecto "Kagome" no son de mi autoría, fueron hechos por **_**Secht Huitte**_** pero por razones personales se retiró y canceló el proyecto pero me pidió de favor que la continuase, como autora de Fanfics me negué, cada escritor tiene su estilo único pero como ven (o mejor dicho leen), acepté al final porque realmente la historia es muy interesante y quiero verla finalizada. Su autor Secht me dio los puntos a desarrollar para toda la historia, espero que me reciban bien. En mi perfil les dejaré el link original de la historia, no he cambiado absolutamente nada en los dos primeros capítulos por respeto a él. Así que lo que realmente será mi narración es a partir del tercer capítulo.**

**Autor original: **_**Secht Huitte**_**.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus sexys personajes. **

**Kagome**

_**Prefacio**_

500 años atrás la guerra entre yōkais y humanos se desató, la incomprensión, el egoísmo y el miedo fueron los detonantes, nadie podía soportar algo que no era igual a ellos, eso sólo significaba terror.

Durante 50 años las masacres continuaron, los bosques y campos ya no eran verdes sino de un color carmesí, hasta que una sacerdotisa decidió poner fin a toda esa matanza sin sentido.

Midoriko era una mujer joven pero no por eso ingenua, a sus 20 años comprendía la situación, como humana que era debía apoyar a los suyos pero no lo hizo, sus pensamientos y sentimientos corrían más profundos, ella amaba a todo ser vivo fuese yōkai o humano, ¿por qué poner diferencias?

Su corazón lloraba al ver niños o cachorros entre los muertos, los seres más puros de la naturaleza, sin maldad ni codicia; por eso decidió poner fin a todo. Marchando al alba junto a su fiel compañera, una mononoke -que un día salvo de las manos de unos aldeanos furiosos, después de curarle las heridas encontró en ella una amiga- pero no pudieron hacer gran cosa, ambos bandos estaban cegados y no verían más allá de sus intereses.

Midoriko encaró al general humano, intentando hacer que reaccionara y a pesar de ser muy querida y respetada su pedido no fue escuchado pero ese pequeño descuido al estar hablando hizo que un yōkai le atacara, el golpe pudo ser mortal sino hubiese intervenido la mononoke, quien recibió todo el daño. La mujer dolida por la agonía de su compañera se arrodillo y abrazó con fuerza la cabeza peluda, rogó en silencio que le diesen el suficiente poder para detener la guerra y se le fue concedido.

Años después se contaría como una sacerdotisa purifico corazones a expensas de su vida y de cómo una perla se manifestó por su sacrificio, una perla que se perdió entre las páginas del tiempo.

Muchos dicen que la perla nunca existió, otros dicen que la mononoke la protege en lo más profundo del mundo y los demás que fue lanzada al monte Fuji para destruirla…

Pero, ¿qué paso en realidad con tan preciada perla?

Desapareció.

Y resurgirá cuando el equilibrio esté a punto de romperse.

Continuará.

**Nos vemos muy pronto. Con amor, FiraLili.**


	2. Compromiso a puerta cerrada

**Les hago entrega del segundo capítulo seguido porque no tiene caso que esperé si ya está hecho, un hermoso trabajo de Secht. Disfrútenlo y les invito a pasarse por mi perfil y ver los link que les dejé para que no haya ningún problema de autoría, los primeros dos capítulos son de Secht y a partir del tercero serán escritos por mí. Besos.**

**Autor original: **_**Secht Huitte**_**.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: AU (Universo Alterno).**

**Kagome**

_**Compromiso a puerta cerrada**_

—_Mamá, ¿por qué no puedo ir con Kikyō?_

_Los ojos amables y maternos de la mujer que le sostenía de la mano le miraron, sonrió antes de detenerse y ponerse de cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hija._

—_Porque tu hermana tiene que aprender a controlar sus poderes —explicó con dulzura, acariciando los cabellos azabaches tan parecidos a los suyos—, y tú no porque no tienes así que me ayudaras con la casa._

_La infante hizo un puchero haciendo reír a su madre, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la figura menuda y pequeña; le dio un beso en la coronilla._

—_Mamá, mamá._

_La mujer se levantó, con su hija en brazos, al oír otra voz llamarle; una niña venía corriendo a su encuentro y detrás de ella un hombre intentaba detenerle, le sonrió a su esposo._

—_Hermana —canturreó al ver a Kikyō, se removió para poder soltarse._

_Naomi dejó a la niña en el suelo, rió al ver a Kikyō intentar no caer después de que la menor se colgara de su cuello._

—_¡Kagome suelta!_

—_¡No!_

_Sosuke llegó cansado de perseguir a Kikyō, Naomi le recibió con un suave beso que respondió gustoso para seguidamente concentrarse en sus hijas, ambas tan parecidas pero tan diferentes a la vez; el hombre checó su reloj pronto sería medianoche y la menor cumpliría sus 8 años._

—_Es cansado esperar todos los años a que den la medianoche —murmuró el hombre._

—_A tus hijas les encanta, después de todo a pesar de ser gemelas nacieron en días diferentes._

—_Sólo fueron por unos 2 minutos —replicó acariciando la cadera de la mujer._

_Ella se encogió de hombros._

—_Pero esos dos minutos bastaron para que Kagome naciera el 8 y no el 7 como Kikyō._

—_De acuerdo —musitó antes de dirigirse a las niñas—. ¡Niñas ya van a dar las 12, acérquense!_

—_¡Sí! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo._

_Las dos corrieron hacia sus padres, el tiempo corría, el minutero dio las 12 y todo se volvió rojo…_

_Un hermoso color rojo._

_Rojo sangre._

—_¡Kagome huye!_

—¡Ah!

Una joven se reincorporó bruscamente de su cama, sudaba y jadeaba fuerte, tenía la necesidad de devolver lo que fuese que tuviera en el estómago; sus pies tocaron el suelo frío al levantarse para ir al baño, necesitaba refrescarse.

El agua corría entre sus manos antes de acabar en su rostro, la voz de su madre resonaba con fuerza en su mente una y otra vez, aún no podía recordar con certeza que fue lo que sucedió esa noche, sólo tenía recuerdos difusos; odiaba sentirse confundida.

Al salir del baño reparó en la hora, era temprano, tal vez iría a tranquilizarse en el Goshinboku porque no podría volver a dormir con esos gritos resonando en su mente.

*&Kagome&*

Sesshōmaru recorría los jardines sin prisa, era demasiado temprano pero no le preocupaba, levantarse al alba es costumbre, llegó al límite de su academia pero le sorprendió encontrar a una mujer humana recostada en el Goshinboku, no creía que alguien se levantara a esas horas pero sobretodo que una mujer se acercara tanto al límite de la academia.

Porque en realidad era cierto, la academia Shikon no Tama ubicada a las afueras de Tokio estaba divida en dos sectores hombres/yōkais y mujeres/hembras yōkai, en realidad esa medida era bastante reciente tendría unos 50 años a comparación de la existencia de la academia.

Sí, después del término de la guerra se quiso crear un lugar donde pudiesen convivir yōkais y humanos, se concretizo 150 años después con la academia Shikon para enseñanza en general, ahora, actualmente se ha modificado tanto el nombre como la estructura, ahora, sólo ingresan yōkais que no muestren rechazo profundo hacia los humanos; y humanos con poderes espirituales o habilidades de batalla altas, los conocidos exterminadores de monstruos; además, se introdujo la división de los dos sectores antes mencionados para evitar situaciones que pudiese salir por culpa de las hormonas y otras cosas; pero eso no frenó que las distintas familias intentaran comprometer a sus hijos con familias influyentes en el baile del 21 de Marzo, el Palingenesia, un baile que al cumplir los 20 años podrías asistir por primera vez o los que cumplían ese año los veinte, así se sellaban varios destinos sin pedirles opinión, en eso realmente se convirtió ese día y no en la celebración del sacrificio de Midoriko.

Ahora, Sesshōmaru recorrían la figura de la mujer, nadie se acercaba al Goshinboku pues representaba el límite de los sectores pero parecía no importarle a esa humana, gruñó, eran tan molestos, si permanecía en la academia era porque su padre así lo dispuso.

Kagome se sintió observaba por lo que abrió sus parpados, quedó paralizada al encontrarse a unos metros de un yōkai, estaba completamente segura de que era un yōkai, su presencia era abrumadora e intimidante, tenía muy en cuenta que no podía atacarla pues sólo podía utilizar sus poderes dentro de clases no fuera pero aún así el miedo seguía ahí, aunque no comprendía del todo por qué, ¿podría ser a causa del sueño que recurrentemente tiene?

—Humana.

La mujer remplazó su miedo por enojo, la forma en que dijo _humana_ fue con desprecio y superioridad, no le gustaba que los yōkais o hanyōs se burlaran de esa forma de su raza, que fueran humanos no les hacía menos; se levantó para encararlo a pesar de su corta estatura de 1.59 a comparación de él que medía tal vez 1.97, su mirada reflejaba fuerza, una fuerza que le había servido esos 11 años para soportar las burlas de las demás por su condición.

—Mi nombre es Kagome, _yōkai_ —replicó mordaz, con la barbilla hacia arriba y con sus ojos clavados en los contrarios sin mostrar miedo.

Sesshōmaru se sorprendió y enojó casi al mismo tiempo, sorprendido porque nadie le había encarado así en sus 22 años, además de que nunca se encontró con unos ojos tan limpios y puros como los que ella poseía; y enojado porque precisamente tenía que ser una humana quien le encarara.

—Cuida tu boca.

Sesshōmaru sabía que podía tomarla del cuello y partírselo sin problemas, tenía una fuerza sobrehumana que no tenía que ver con sus poderes demoniacos que eran sellados hasta que fueran necesarios usarlos en clase y terminando eran vueltos a sellar, todos los yōkais tenían impuesto esa reglas hasta que a sus 25 años dejaran la academia, al igual que las sacerdotisas, sacerdotes, monjes, exorcistas y demás que tuvieran poderes; a los exterminadores no sé les dejaba utilizar armas fuera de clases esas eran reglas muy estrictas para cada sector.

—¿O qué? —preguntó dando un paso hacia él, indicando que no tenía miedo.

—Insolente.

Ella sonrió sin evitarlo, muchas veces le decían de esa forma por las yōkais pero ellas mismas se buscaban que les respondiera de una manera descortés.

—No eres el primero que lo piensa —replicó con diversión, observó con agrado que los niveles de rabia en esos ojos dorados bajan hasta que sólo observó una muy disimulada curiosidad.

Él se preguntaba cómo podía pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro en cuestión de segundos, humana más extraña tuvo que encontrarse.

Kagome desvió la mirada y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el sol ya estaba bastante alto, ¿cómo había pasado tanto tiempo? Su rostro perdió algo de color, Ayame iba a matarla sino la encontraba en su habitación.

Sesshōmaru encaró una ceja al ver como la humana se ponía pálida pero lo que pasó después le dejó sin saber qué hacer.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció Kagome mientras se acercaba y le daba una palmada en el brazo derecho del ambarino como signo de despedida—, adiós, _yōkai_.

Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo con dirección a sus dormitorios, el yōkai frunció el ceño luego de unos segundos para sacudir el brazo que le había tocado, gruñó para encaminarse a rectoría después de todo esa caminata le hizo para ganar tiempo y no llegar tan temprano con la directora, ¿qué querría la directora de él?

*&Kagome&*

—¡¿Dónde se supone que estabas?!

Kagome torció el gesto con impotencia no pudo llegar antes de que Ayame descubriera que no se encontraba en su habitación, una castaña sólo presenciaba la escena con una sonrisa nada disimulada en sus labios.

—Er, ¿paseando? —contestó con precaución.

—Claro, yo muriéndome de la angustia y tú paseando —replicó dramáticamente la yōkai pelirroja, la morena sonrió.

—Disculpa —pidió juntando sus manos y sonriendo, de antemano sabía que su amiga no estaba enfadada.

—Sólo porque eres tú —contestó mientras descruzaba sus brazos en un gesto afable y después sonreía—. Bien, ahora sí, ¿qué paso?

Kagome se encogió de hombros, no deseaba hablar de sus pesadillas.

—Me desperté muy temprano y necesitaba aire fresco no pensé que se me iría el tiempo.

Ambas sabían que les ocultaba lo que en verdad paso pero conocían a su amiga, no diría nada a la fuerza así que era mejor seguirle la corriente.

—En esa caso será mejor que te vistas con el uniforme —anunció la castaña acercándose.

—¿Por qué, Sango?

Kagome veía confundida a su amiga, era sábado por eso Ayame montaba tanto escándalo al no encontrarla pues acordaron pasar todo el día juntas.

—La directora mando a llamarte y te reunieras con ella en una hora. —Fue Ayame quien le contestó—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Eh? —Kagome no recordaba haber hecho nada… esa semana, a no ser que se hubieran enterado del encuentro con ese yōkai, pero si eso habían sido hacer unos minutos, ¿cómo se enteraron? —Rayos.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Les contaré luego iré a prepararme —musitó rápidamente para ir a su habitación y vestirse con el uniforme correspondiente a su sector.

Ayame y Sango cruzaron miradas antes de negar simultáneamente la cabeza, Kagome era bastante problemática pero muy noble.

*&Kagome&*

—No.

Esa palabra resonó con fuerza en la habitación cerrada que era el despacho de la directora, Kaede, a la cual no le sorprendió esa negativa es más se hubiese sorprendido si aceptaba de buenas a primeras. Cruzó sus manos a la altura de su barbilla, su rostro arrugado mostraba seriedad.

—Lamentablemente, joven Sesshōmaru, no puede negarse —musitó sin perder la calma—, su padre —señaló al hombre que estaba de pie tras de él— y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

Sesshōmaru frunció más el ceño.

—Ese acuerdo no me interesa —replicó tajante—, sino lo acepto no podrá llevarse a cabo.

Kaede suspiró, miró de reojo a Inu no Taishō que asintió con la cabeza, al parece tendrían que contarle todo pero si con eso aceptaba.

—Bien, tu compromiso con mi protegida debe llevarse a cabo —murmuró—, por lo menos hasta que el próximo año cumpla los 20.

—Sigo diciendo no.

Kaede levantó su mano.

—Aún no termino de hablar, joven Sesshōmaru, pero lo que diré a continuación lo mantendrás en secreto sólo será para tus oídos.

*&Kagome&*

Kagome corría por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo con la directora, odiaba el uniforme de sacerdotisa que se les obligaba a usar puesto que no le permitía correr como estaba acostumbrada, cuando dobló por el pasillo casi tropieza con dos hombre que venían en dirección contraria.

—Disculpen —murmuró hasta que los vio, se congeló.

Sesshōmaru se fijó en la mujer la misma con la que se encontró en la mañana y la misma con la que se acababa de comprometer, pasó de largo pero no así su padre.

—Ten más cuidado señorita. —Kagome se sonrojó un poco ante el hombre que era la viva imagen del yōkai con el que se topó en la mañana y él cual la acababa de ignorar.

—Sí, disculpen tengo que ver a la directora —hizo una leve reverencia antes de volver a retomar su camino, corriendo de nuevo.

Inu no Taishō no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa al ver a la muchacha que sería la prometida de su hijo, era energética y pura.

—Es muy bella —alagó.

—Es humana —contestó Sesshōmaru sin inmutarse, siguiendo su camino.

Inu no Taishō negó suavemente ante la mente tan cerrada de su primogénito.

Kagome tocó con suavidad la puerta, rezando para que Kaede no le reprendiera tan fuerte.

—Adelante —se oyó desde el interior.

—Con permiso, anciana Kaede.

Ésta alzó la vista al oír la voz de su protegida, una sonrisa se formó mientras le hacía señas para que pasara rápidamente.

—Cariño llegaste, vamos, toma asiento.

Kagome hizo lo que se le pidió con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Por qué me llamaste? —preguntó sin formalidad, después de todo estaban solas.

—Sé que no te gustan los rodeos así que seré directa —Kagome le miró con algo de temor, si iba a regañarla por el encuentro con el yōkai, no por nada acababa de verlo salir con su padre—: te he comprometido.

Esas palabras tardaron en llegar a su mente, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

—No.

—Kagome… —trató de llamarla.

—¡No, no y no! No me voy a comprometer —anunció poniéndose de pie.

La directora sabía que Kagome iba hacer más difícil de convencer pero tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Lo sé —le sonrió con dulzura, desarmó a la morena que se dejó caer en la silla—, pero era necesario, tus padres me pidieron éste compromiso como un favor —los ojos celestes de Kagome se aguaron—, pero si quieres podremos anular el compromiso cuando cumplas los 20 no antes.

Kagome desvió la mirada.

—De acuerdo, ¿quién es mi prometido?

Kaede se guardó la sonrisa.

—Sesshōmaru Taishō.

Continuará.

**Hasta yo me sorprendí de que Sesshōmaru haya aceptado pero después de leer los puntos lo entendí mucho mejor, ¡asdfg!, hay que tener paciencia con la historia y conmigo, recuerden que tardo actualizando. Besos.**

**FiraLili.**


End file.
